User talk:Toji-san
Energy X (talk) 07:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) .gifs Interesting edits. However, I'd prefer if you didn't name them like that, considering that is reserved for moves seen in games. Instead, you could name what we have so far, like "Candice's Abomasnow Blizzard.gif". Still, continue on. Energy ''X'' 09:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hm, you may be able to search through articles; like Abomasnow, you can look around and see if it is Morana's Abomasnow or Candice's Abomasnow (the latter is correct). If that isn't good enough, I guess you could upload the gifs and have someone identify them for you. Energy ''X'' 10:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) For now, if in doubt, it would be best to write which Pokémon uses the move, at least (like "Abomasnow's Blizzard.gif").Energy ''X'' 22:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Bulbapedia images It is NOT allowed to copy images from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:15, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Images While it is fine of you to add those .gif files, it is not fine to replace them with game images. Being said, if there is a game image inside the infobox, just place the .gif elsewhere, as seen here. For the infobox is reserved for game images, primarily. Energy ''X'' 09:18, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :It would be better if it was "Cynthia's Garchomp" instead of "Cynthia's garchomp". Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) If you ask this user, she'll give you advice on better names. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Good, your learning but the image you just uploaded needs to be bigger. Have a look around the wiki to see what size of images are needed here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::You've done a good job but, the images need to be bigger. Something like, 1000x500, around that anyway. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Images are better but the names of them could've been better and the last one wasn't that great because of the fuzziness. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:03, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::I can't delete since I'm not an admin. Ask this user, he'll delete the pictures you want deleting. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::http://www.online-image-editor.com/, this site may prove useful when converting images from .jpg to .png. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:04, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Your welcome, nice to see users who are committed to here. If struck, ask an admin. They won't bite. :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It's best advised if you change your images to .png Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:11, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Images Just wantrd to know that you aren't copying images from Bulbapedia. Some images seem to have a lot of common with the ones of the Bulbapedia images, also with the size of pixels like File:Blue's Blastoise Hydro Pump.png.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :You know copying from Bulbapedia is not allowed. I have already warned you about it earlier on your talk page. This will be another and last warning. Do not copy from Bulbapedia, it is NOT allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) That might have been but there are several images that are very similair to the images on Bulbapedia like the image itself, the size of the image and the file size. If you take the images yourself, some of them should be different. Also, most of the images should then be 1280x720 and not like 340/360x240 or something like that or 800x450. Because most of them are then copied from Bulbapedia. If that is the case, you can't fool me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Try to take pictures in different positions, at least. Energy ''X'' 11:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) It is just there is a clean policy against Bulbapedia images, not being harsh. Also I didn't say you copy all the images you upload, I do check them but if there is not something wrong with it, I won't do anything.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I know that and I do very appreciate that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Remove what? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I get what you mean. It does that when your trying to upload and edit at the same time someone is editing in the place your editing and uploading their edit at the same time as you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Manga Huh, why didn't you tell us you'd be doing Diamond & Pearl chapters? At least we could've given you tips, like not copying textual content from Bulb. Energy ''X'' 08:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :You copied it from Bulba. I checked. WORD FROM WORD. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Best to do that. Use a site called Mangahere to read the manga and upload the about 12 pages from it too of each chapter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I reviewed the plots and it seems you just changed few words. It is not how this works. Just saying you should write your own plots for originality. And, well, the images are "wrong", in sense that there are "extensions" at the bottom of the image which shouldn't appear. Anyhow, I'd strongly advise that you at least read how others have made the other chapters, so you can get the idea of how the article should look like. Energy ''X'' 09:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Now why would you even copy Bulb's templates? Energy ''X'' 18:57, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay, first clarify the details, then I may be able to make a template out of it. Just don't copy, all right? Energy ''X'' 19:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) sorry to editing the post i just want to help but i cannot put the leaf storm in know move for sawyer grovyle ok in the new episode from pokemon xy&z Sawyer Grovyle know the move Leaf Storm and i trie to edit but not succes No problem i will be happy to help you guys arceus use the judgment in the new movie Well that's better, but try to write your own plots, not rewriting someone else's. Energy ''X'' 19:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) But one more thing, try to have more images. It is just that the plot may be over 20 pages long, right? So you could upload about 9 or 10 images from that chapter. Energy ''X'' 19:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Best to stop creating chapters, for now, until the other DP chapter synopsis' and plots have been written. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Best to start doing that then and also write the plots in your own words too, like how X, Lord and I do. I'll be making sure they aren't copied. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Right then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Please categorise your images too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I will, but only this time. You have to learn how to do things though. X could give you pointers on how to categorise images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:02, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's already there. Please look carefully. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Please stop uploading Bulba images. Clemont's Chespin You put the wrong picture for Vine Whip. That's Pin Missile.--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Chapter Plot Please use proper grammer and make proper sentences when making the plots. I had to change some sentences because they didn't make any sense at all.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:04, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think a plot should be found funny. As long it is good, it is fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:09, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Content This will be your last warning since you still don't listen to the previous warnings, stop copying content from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I am not talking about the chapter plots, which still needs decent grammer and decent sentences, but I am talking about the Pokémon info and some images. They were directly copied from Bulbapedia. I won't ban you if you won't copy anything from Bulbapedia again. However if you do, I will ban you because I am kinda getting sick of it to remove your content over and over again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:12, November 3, 2015 (UTC) User page Stopping adding my stuff to your user page, it's freaky. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay but make it in your own style though. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I would like you to remove the section Work to do on your user page. You literally copied it from my user page. You should really stop copying everything until it is said that you should stop copying. The Pokémon info you added is again copied from Bulbapedia, only with some small tweaks to it. You really need to write your own stop instead of copying things and then making somr tweaks. It is really annoying.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I am going to delete that blog you just madr because it is just a plain copy from the FOB battles that are going on. Just stop copying everying. I am kinda getting the idea that you are just badge hunting.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:42, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I didn't ask about the other things. It also seems like you copied things from Ellis99's user page as he stated. *sigh* I already saw that when you are copying everything at the beginning. You kust care about the badges and not the wiki overall.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) You copied it first and then Ellis messaged you, telling you to stop. You didn't ask him from permission first before copying.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I never listen? I belive you don't listen. one image I have removed is already in the template and the other image is copied from Bulbapedia because the name, width and KB were the same with the image you uploaded. The info on the Pokémon you just copied but with some small tweaks to not look like it is copied. I also just deleted the file Georgia Vanilluxe because it was the same one on Bulbapedia's archive. Maybe you have looked it up on Google but Google is not a great source for Pokémon anime images because the image mostly redirect to Bulbapedia's pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:13, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Fine, you can write it again but I do NOT want it to have ANY content from Bulbapedia or else I'll remove it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Same issue as the Pearl's ones, had some aspects from Bulbapedia. I didn't removed the images from the page, the images were already on the page but in the templates and they don't need to appear twice.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Only this once. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Edits Many people are complaining about your edits. Fortunately, I have an idea how you can be beneficial. It only requires your will. Energy ''X'' 09:18, November 5, 2015 (UTC) They are always lacking something, it makes others upset or disappointed. However, you could start adding links in chapter plots to other articles, starting from this one. You can't fail with this project, I assure you. Energy ''X'' 11:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :I would do what X asks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) You can basically add links by using the brackets -> Ash Ketchum will result in Ash Ketchum.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* I just answered your question that you left on Energy X's talk page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:29, November 5, 2015 (UTC) When an user removes your edit, it would likely mean that it doesn't apply to the policy on this wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Just take a look at Policy and Pokémon Wiki:Manual of Style.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:38, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Why, just insert X, where X is the name of the article you want to link to. Just link each article once in the chapter plot. Also, it is likely that you'll have to put other things. For example, if you want to link Red article, you'd have to write Red for the link to work properly. Energy ''X'' 14:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Stop taking stuff from my userpage with permission and no, you are not allowed to take stuff from my userpage. You can use tags. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want to find some tag (userboxes) to add to your userpage, look through this category Category:Userboxes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not going to now, unless some look like they are from my userpage. It looks great. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I do but I suggest that when you upload an image of a Wild Pokemon, like Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit etc. put "Adventures" instead of "manga" as there are many other Wild Pokemon in different manga's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:15, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just letting you known. Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay... Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Unfortunately, I haven't got time to talk about that as I'm busy. Sorry. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:29, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It wasn't deleted. It was because your edits weren't up to scratch but you seem better at creating walkthroughs. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply The walkthrough section should have information to have the game works and how to advance the game for the player and info about the city or anime.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Check again before accusing me for doing something that I haven't done. I have renamed the page since you didn't name it right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:15, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I have kinda a lot of projects that I want to work on, so the walkthrough is all yours. You don't have to rush it, take your time to finish it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:29, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've made an edit on your walkthrough as there are no images for the sprites from ORAS. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I've just done a touch up on your walkthrough to make it look a bit better. I'm going to touch up the other one to if you don't mind. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've done another touch up for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I like it but it has unneeded spaces but it's your walkthrough, so I have to respect it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I've moved a few sections to give some consistency. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Block You are hereby blocked for three days because you still copy content from Bulbapedia after the several warnings about it you have been given.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:52, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Pictures The pictures you upload are too small and blurry. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:38 December 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is indeed too small. It needs a bigger image and of good quality. Also Platinum's artwork that is on her page, is too small, so the current Platinum's image that is in the template should stay until there is a better artwork of it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ETP and anime Well, this is one of the instances where characters like Ash's Charizard don't get moved to Ash's Charizard (anime). It is just that the whole ETP manga is based off the actual anime, let anime be the "main" page. Just saying ETP manga is not "in continuation", meaning it is beind updated even today. Energy ''X'' 10:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Images So why did you copy the images from Bulb? I must admit your previous edits were quite fine until this "incident". Energy ''X'' 21:10, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :They are Bulba images. I checked (the only one that wasn't was X's). Ellis99 Volcanion 20:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :X's image was from Bulbapedia, I found it in X's page history. You still didn't learn you lesson from your previous block, eh? You are hereby blocked for a week since you still didn't learn from your previous block and you kinda ignored a warning from Energy X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:39, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Shame, really. Well, when your block expires, it is advised that you obey orders, to avoid getting blocked. Energy ''X'' 23:30, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Let me handle the Wattson section as I can solve it. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, I've solved it, the only thing that is needed is the colouring. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:16, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::He's talking about what you might've done in December. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:45, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll sort it soon. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Done Roxanne and I don't think there is a temp to group trainers together. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:07, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I've done it. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Block If I remember correctly, you started uploading images copied from Bulb. That fact alone is something that could get once blocked, including you. Though I am not aware why haven't you learned this from before. No images from Bulb means no copying, avoiding that place when it comes to these matters. Energy ''X'' 14:14, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll help you out later. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I will. I know of a way how to get all the different variations of team up. Also, I see that you tried to create a version of your signature on my talk page. I would suggest you speak to X about creating your own signature temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:51, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not yet. When I mean later, I mean later in the day. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:20, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Please don't move pages without knowing the pages the page is linked to. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:41, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Plus, naming Shauna to Shauna (game) makes it confusing a bit as there are two from two different regions. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:43, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, I forgot. I'll help out in a minute. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Sorted the problem. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, you'd have to make a page called "Template: /Signature", then go to and write the "Template: /Signature" in Custom Signature part. Energy ''X'' 22:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Blog Please remove me from the section on asking as I only edit it to solve problems. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you and the userboxes you put in the blog are only for user pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:46, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Request for User Rights notice A user called Misch60 has applied for user rights. To vote, go to following link here. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :You'll have to speak to X about that. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply You could. But I doubt you'll pass, considering you don't edit often, and even then you make a lot of mistakes. Just saying you'd have to improve yourself and let us see what you offer here. Energy ''X'' 18:35, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :If you believe so, then you wouldn't have any problems in continuing on the progress on those projects. Energy ''X'' 18:42, February 22, 2016 (UTC)